


Who needs them anyway

by Midnightbluejay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sheriff Stilinski, Danny Mahealani Knows, Derek Hale Being an Idiot, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealous Derek, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Post Season 3, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski Wears Glasses, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Takes place after season 2, The Pack Being Idiots, adrian harris is somewhat kind, stiles has other friends, stiles joins track, stiles quits lacrosse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightbluejay/pseuds/Midnightbluejay
Summary: After the whole thing with Gerard, saving Jackson and him finally becoming a werewolf but still part kanima, and Allison and Scott patching things up, Stiles thought his life was returning to normal sorta. Then when he was gonna go for a pack meeting about some supernatural creature, but instead it was about him.





	1. prologue

Prologue

"So you're just kicking me out of the pack after everything i've done for you?" Stiles asked with no emotion.

Derek just stared at him and said nothing, while the Erica, Boyd, Issac, and Danny just stared at the ground and said nothing, as far Allison, Lydia, Scott, and Jackson stared at him and said nothing, as for Peter he had a surprised expression on his face. 

He looked around to see if anyone was gonna speak up, but no one did. He turned around and said.

"Fine". With a calm voice and just walked out of the loft.


	2. Chapter 1 Derek's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the whole thing with Gerard and Jackson being the kanima and becoming a werewolf, and with Scott and Allison patching things up, Stiles thought his life would go back to being "normal". Then the night he goes for a pack meeting his whole world changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first I want to say wow and thank you for the comments and kudos! ^_^ also I just finished my college finals so i'm very sorry for taking a long time to update, but now i'm done with finals and ready to work on this story and with that being said I hope you guys enjoy it.

A few weeks after the night Gerard, Stiles thought his life was sorta going back to normal. During the past weeks new things had happened, one of them being Isaac and Danny started dating. At first the pack was worried about Danny finding out about them being werewolves, but it turns Danny already knew. How he found out was from Stiles and Scott because of how they always talked about Scott werewolf problems, and he just happened to over hear them. He isn't the only one to know about werewolves either, one night Stiles and his father were having dinner, and once Stiles gather the courage to tell his father about everything. His first thought was his father wouldn't believe him and thought he was crazy, but turns out he believed Stiles. He was glad his father didn't think he was crazy or playing games, now he just glad he doesn't have to hide anything from his dad anymore.

After few weeks, it's now near the end of summer, Stiles got a text from Derek saying there's a pack meeting. He thought it would about another supernatural creature, when he got to Derek's loft he saw that everyone had a serious look on their faces. When he was about to ask what's the problem Derek cut right to point and said.

"Stiles the reason why I called this meeting wasn't about another supernatural creature, it's about you. You're no longer part of the pack". He said with a calm but serious voice.

When Derek said that he looked around and saw the expression of every one, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, looked at the ground and said nothing while Danny looked at Stiles but then turned away from his gaze. Stiles looked at Lydia, Allison, Jackson and saw they looked at him with a serious expression. He turned to Scott hoping he would disagree with what Derek said, but instead he said nothing. The only person that was shocked about the whole thing was Peter.

"Derek, please tell me you're kidding. Stiles is part of the pack just like the others here last time I'd check, he's probably the bravest here out of all us". Peter said trying to reason with his nephew.

"You're seriously kicking me out of the pack after everything I'd done for you guys"? Stiles asked with a calm mixed with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, I am. Stiles you're human you can't really protect yourself, unlike Allison she knows how to fight, plus she's been teaching Lydia and Danny how to fight. You on the other hand, you're just a nuisance, the only thing I need you for was research and that's it nothing more, and if Allison taught you how to fight it would just be a waste of her time". Derek said this in a harsh voice.

Stiles looked around again hoping that someone would disagree with what Derek is saying, but no one did. He took a deep breath turned around and said.

"Fine, if that's what you want. Then fine i'm gone". He said in a calm voice and walked out of the loft.

As he walked out he tried not to let a sob out, when he was out of the loft and into his jeep, Stiles drove back his house only to see his dad sitting on the couch waiting for him to tell him about the pack meeting. When the sheriff was about to ask his son how the meeting went, he saw his eyes were red and pulled Stiles into a hug and he couldn't help but cry into his dad's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it, and let me know what you guys thought of it, the next chapter is up should be up around Tuesday or Wednesday or Thursday. Have a nice day or night!


	3. Chapter 2 Old and New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the pack meeting at Derek's, Stiles spent the rest of the weeks of summer alone with his thoughts, and mainly focused on himself. When school started he did everything he can to avoid the pack, and along the way he meets a new guy that helps him smile again.

The night Sitles came home with his eyes all red, the sheriff was ready to go to Derek's place gun loaded and was ready to shoot Derek until he talked about what the pack did to his son. Instead Noah hugged Stiles until his crying died down, in the morning Noah had coffee and breakfast ready for Stiles when he got down stairs. When Stiles got down and walked into the kitchen he noticed Stiles was wearing his glasses. Normally Stiles would wear his contacts but the reason he got contacts was for school and when he played or in this case practiced lacrosse with Scott.

"Oh, you're wearing your glasses, did you run out of contacts?" His dad asked in a calm but surprised voice.

"No I still have some, I just felt like wearing them." Stiles said in a calm and sad mixed voice.

"You want to talk about what happened at the pack meeting last night?". His dad asked in a concern tone.

Stiles took a deep breath and told his dad about the meeting, how Derek decided to kick him out and how no one stood up for him or even disagreed with his decision except for Peter. After he finished telling his dad about what happened last night, the sheriff was outraged about what Derek did and he was ready to go over there and beat the living crap out of him. However, Stiles said it was okay but he did laugh about his reaction he thought it was nice that his dad was willing to beat up a werewolf for him. When they finished breakfast he asked Stiles if he got anything planned for today, he did plan to practice with Scott but after the meeting he thought he would have a day just for himself and his dad.

"Well there was this one thing but instead I think i'll go for a walk or something." He said in a calm voice.

"Okay just try not to get into any trouble while i'm at work okay?" He asked in a calm but a little worried tone.

Stiles laughed and nodded to his dad's question, after breakfast the sheriff left to go to the station and Stiles went out on his walk to help keep his mind busy and not think about the pack. During his walk he was near a pack were a jogger bumped into him, he was a gonna say a rude remark but once he saw the jogger his anger went away. The jogger was tall maybe a few inches taller than Derek, he had a strong build with muscles showing, his hair was short and jet black, and his eyes were a nice baby blue shade. The jogger apologize with a smile which made Stiles blushed a little because he found the jogger's smile adorable basically he found the jogger very attractive, before Stiles was able to say something the mysterious cute boy ran off. When he got home he couldn't get the jogger out of his head, so the next day he went back to the park hoping to see him again but no luck. Over the next few Stiles kept going to the park again and again to see if he'll ever run into that jogger again. One day he bumped into someone, but it wasn't the jogger it was Scott. When he saw Scott he felt mad or sad or maybe a mix of both, not waiting for a response Stiles turned away and started to head back to his house. As soon as he got home he went up to his room and just screamed into his pillow, now he was torn to either try one more time to see if he'll meet the jogger again or he might run into another member of the pack. So instead he thought he would spend the rest of the summer jogging to help get into shape and help him train for joining track. He had been thinking about quitting lacrosse, he didn't really wanted to try out in the first place. He was there to help support Scott and the coach just assumed he was trying out too, and he thought he would give it a shot.

Over the last few weeks Stiles has been going on a jog to help clear his head, but today is the last day of summer and he was dreading tomorrow and his jog wasn't really helping clear his head. The next day was the start of school and he was hoping that someone or something might kill him because he did not want to deal with the pack. As he made his way through the school he got to his locker to see that Scott was there. He took a deep breath and went to his locker and tried to get his textbook fast so that he didn't have to talk to Scott.

"Uh hey Stiles..." Scott greeted in calm shy tone. Stiles didn't say anything and just continued to put in his locker combination.

"Look I know you're mad about the whole pack thing and how I didn't say anything but please you got to understand that it was... are you wearing your glasses?" Scott asked as he changed the subject.

Again Stiles he turned to look at Scott to give his answer and made his way to class, as he made his to his first class he noticed that Isaac, Erica, Jackson, Allison, and Scott were in his class. He tried to find a seat far away from them. 

"Now class before I get started I want you to welcome our new student". His teacher said in a calm but cheery voice.

When he looked at the door his eye went wide when he saw the new student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it, and let me know what you guys thought of it and the new chapter will be up around next Friday which is the 28th and I hope you guys have a nice day/night also I wish you all a Merry Christmas!!!


	4. Chapter 3 New beginnings and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a student at school and Stiles having almost all of the pack members in his classes it's going to be interesting day at school

As the new student walks into class Stiles was surprised about who it was, the jogger that couldn't get out of his mind was right in front of the class.

"Okay why don't you introduce yourself son." His teacher said in a calm yet cheery tone.

"Um hi... my name is Axel Summers I just moved here from Texas and... it's nice to meet you all." as he introduced himself and saw Stiles and gave him a little smile.

Stiles noticed and blushed a little as well smile in hoping that he might remember him.

"Now with introductions out of the way, why don't you take a sit next to Mr. Stilinski." he said as his pointed to the desk next to Stiles.

As Axel made his way to the desk, Stiles tried to cover his face a little so Axel wouldn't notice that Stiles was blushing. When he got to the desk Stiles gave him a little smile and wave, and Axel gave him a smile back. As the teacher started to teach the lesson Scott couldn't help but notice that Stiles was looking at Axel and was smiling and how Axel was smiling back, now a little shy Stiles was gonna say something to Axel but Axel was the first to say something.

"It's nice to see you again, I know you might not remember me but i'm the idiot that wasn't watching where he was going." He said with a small chuckle.

Stiles gave a small chuckle and said.

"I do and you don't have to feel sorry or anything accidents happen, and if you want help finding your classes i'd be happy to help." he said with a smile.

Axel chuckled and nodded to Stiles's offer, on the other side of the classroom Jackson and Isaac overheard Stiles's talk with the Axel.

"We should probably follow and hope Stilinski doesn't say anything to him." Jackson said in a rude whisper.

Scott and the others nodded, when the bell rang Stiles and Axel were out of the classroom and following closely behind were Scott, Issac, and Jackson. At the next classroom Stiles sighed when he saw Lydia and Danny in his class, at first he thought it wasn't gonna be that bad but then he saw Scott and Allison in his class. However him and Axel were able to find seats far away from them.

"Why is Stiles wearing glasses?" Lydia asked in a confused tone.

"Stiles always had glasses he only wears them at home, he got contacts for when he plays lacrosse but we have more important matters, we need to make sure Stiles doesn't say anything to that new kid." Scott said in a worried voice as he pointed to Axel

As Lydia, Danny and Allison looked over to Stiles's direction and saw him smiling and laughing with Axel. Throughout the day Stiles noticed that Axel's class schedule was almost the same as his the only class Axel and Stiles didn't have together was science, which Stiles hated because not only was it Harris but Scott along with Allison,  Lydia, Isaac, Jackson, and Danny are in his class. When it was lunch Axel and Stiles went to the cafeteria Axel went to find him and Stiles some seats, as Stiles got his food he was confronted by the pack.

"What do you guys want?" Stiles asked in a annoyed tone.

"Look you need to stop talking to that new kid okay? i'm okay with Danny knowing but with him he might try to expose us or something." Scott said in a serious voice.

Shocked about what Scott said, Stiles was surprised about how Scott and the others thought he can't be trusted. 

"Okay three things we need to make clear okay? one you guys don't get to order me around about what I do or who I talk to, two it's my life so I can do whatever I want and whoever I want, and three YOU GUYS KICKED ME OUT OF THE PACK REMEMBER? so whatever I do or who I talk is none of your guys's concerned." Stiles said with annoyance in his voice.

"Actually it is considering you can't really keep that mouth of yours shut. I'm okay with Danny knowing, the goes for McCall's mom but you told your poor excuse of a cop you call your dad." Jackson said with rudeness in his voice.

With what Jackson just said about Stiles's dad, Stiles was ready to punch Jackson but Scott got in between so they didn't cause a fight.

"Look Stiles I know you only told your dad was because you didn't want to keep him in the dark and how you didn't want to lie to him anymore but please you can't hang out with him what if tries to expose us because you told him about us." Scott said with a serious calm voice.

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing, he could understand that he had a big mouth and couldn't keep somethings quiet at sometimes, but hearing his own or in this case his former best friend who he considered a brother didn't trust him after everything they been through. Stiles didn't say anything but instead he walked away from the pack and made his way to where Axel was sitting. When Stiles got to Axel, he noticed that Stiles was kinda upset.

"Hey you okay? Were those guys your friends or something?" He asked while sounding concerned.

"Yeah it's fine don't worry about it, they're just some people I know." Stiles said with a small smile so Axel didn't have to worry about him.

Axel gave him a small smile and went on with lunch. Throughout the day him and Axel got pretty friendly with each other, when he got to Harris's class his smile dropped and he tried no to get to annoyed with him and the pack. He saw that Scott sat with Allison, Jackson with Lydia, and Isaac with Danny, as for him he tried to a seat not close to either of them.

"Hello students and Stiles, I hope you all had a nice summer but now I hope you all don't try to slack or be anything like mister Stilinski here." Harris said with a dull emotion in his voice.

Stiles just ignored what Harris said and went on with the lesson, as he was working he felt his phone vibrate and noticed it was a text from Scott.

" _Please can we talk about this after school?"_

\- Scott

He didn't reply he just ignored Scott text and went back to work, after the final bell rang Stiles made his way out of the class and to his locker and waited for Axel. By the time Axel got to Stiles's locker him and Stiles exchange phone numbers. Stiles was smiling and was in a bit of a happy mood until he saw Scott by his jeep, Axel noticed Stiles mood changed and stayed by Stiles because he was worried Stiles was gonna get into a fight. As they made their way to Stiles's jeep Stiles didn't greet Scott and went to the driver's side but before he got in Scott placed his hand on his shoulder and said.

"Stiles please can we talk for a bit?". Scott asked calmly not wanting to start something.

"Scott we have nothing to talk about." Stiles said in calm yet cold voice

"Stiles please let's just-" before Scott finished what he was saying Axel punched which cause Scott to stumble back a bit. 

"If he says he has nothing to say to you leave him alone." Axel said in a calm but serious voice.

"Look this between me and my friend." Scott said with anger rising in his voice.

Axel raised one of his eye brows and punched Scott again this time in his nose.

"Look I know i'm just the new kid and everything but i'm pretty sure Stiles doesn't feel like talking to you." Axel said in a serious voice as he step in front of Stiles in a protective way.

A little surprised about what Axel did Scott walked away from them and Stiles couldn't help but laugh about what Axel did. Stiles thought what Axel did was thoughtful and kinda hot seeing him getting all protective. Stiles offer Axel a ride home which Axel accepted, over the next few weeks Stiles and Axel have been getting close pretty friendly which kinda made some of the pack members worried about what Stiles would do. During the time Axel and Stiles were getting close they told Derek about what Stiles and his new friend, when Derek heard about Stiles being with Axel he was a little worried about Stiles blurting out about the others being werewolves, but at the same time he felt angry when he heard that Stiles was spending time with another guy. So he followed Stiles to make sure he didn't blow their secret, during the time he was spying on Stiles he saw that Stiles was happy and having a good time with Axel. Seeing them happy made Derek think that maybe it's best if him and the pack left Stiles alone, when he told the pack that they should leave Stiles alone some of the members didn't really follow through that was Scott and Jackson.

The next time Jackson and Scott tried talking to Stiles, Axel was there to step in but this time it kinda cause trouble for him and Jackson.

"Look can you tell your little boy toy to leave so we can talk." Jackson still being rude to him and Axel.

"His name is Axel and he's my friend and you don't get to talk to him like that okay?" Stiles said getting tired of Jackson and his bullshit.

"I don't give a damn about who he is or what he is to you." Jackson said with his rudeness turning into anger.

"Hey if Stiles doesn't want to talk to you then leave him alone." Axel said getting angry at Jackson and him being on asshole.

Getting annoyed with Jackson and Scott Stiles tried to get away but Scott blocked his way, and before he was gonna say something Axel stepped in front of Scott. This time instead of saying Scott kinda lost control of his wolf and punched Axel's cheek which caused him to stumble back a bit, surprised by his own punch Scott tried to say sorry but instead Axel punched Scott back and now the two of them broke out into a punch fight. Axel was able to get a few good punches in but Scott on the other hand his wolf strength his punches were harder and with his anger rising Scott punched Axel in his nose with might've broke. Before the fight could continue Harris came in and broke their fight, Jackson pulled Scott back but Axel was on the ground in pain and Stiles was beside him. He looked at Scott with disappointment and sorrow on his face and Scott looked back to see Stiles's face, and he was disgusted with himself when he saw Stiles looking at him. Stiles and Harris helped Axel to the school nurse, after Stiles took Axel to the hospital and when they got there Melissa was there to help Axel but she was surprised to see Stiles. She asked Stiles what happened and Stiles told Melissa about the fight between Axel and Scott, and she was shocked about what her son did. She apologized to Axel but he said that she had nothing to be sorry for the only apology he would be okay with is from Scott. The next day at school, a few of the pack members tried talking to Stiles but every time they got near Stiles and Axel they would just walk away the only reason why Scott didn't try was because he was suspended for a few days from school. When Stiles got to Harris's class, Harris asked Stiles to hang back after class to talk to him.

"So mister Stilinski, what was that little fight about?" Harris asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Jackson and Scott were just being stupid, they've been bothering since school started." Stiles said in a bit of a shy way.

"Wait is mister Whittemore and mister McCall bullying you?". Harris asked in a surprised voice with concern mixed in.

"Not really in a way, the fight started with Jackson being rude and me and Axel tried to walk away but Scott stepped in front of me but Axel stepped in trying to make Scott leave me alone and then Scott just punched him." Stiles in a bit of a sad mixed with anger voice.

"I see, mister Stilin.. Stiles if they keep bothering you just let me or any of your other teachers know and let us handle them understand?" Harris said with kindness in his voice.

A little surprised about Harris's concerned Stiles nodded and walked out the classroom but before he made it to the door Harris asked him one last question.

"Oh and mister Stilinski when did you start wearing glasses?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I've always had glasses, the only reason I don't wear them is cause I usually wear contacts". Stiles replied.

Harris nodded and Stiles was out of his classroom, as Stiles made his way to his locker he saw Axel standing there waiting for him. He smiled and the two of them walked out of the school, from a distance Derek was watching and seeing Stiles smile he was thinking if he made a huge mistake kicking Stiles out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter i'm sorry for making you guys wait, and I hope you guys like it if you do let me know and the next chapter should be up around Wednesday or Thursday next week, also I hoped you guys had a nice Christmas and have a nice day/night. Also I wish you all a Happy New Year!!!


	5. Chapter 4 Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Derek saw Stiles all happy with Axel he starts thinking about the choice he made, as for Isaac, Danny, Boyd, and Erica they try to see if Stiles would listen to them and hope that Stiles would forgive them.

When Derek saw Stiles being all happy with Axel he started to get angry but he wasn't sure who he was angry at, he felt that he was angry at himself for kicking Stiles out, or he was angry that he saw Stiles smiling and laughing with some random guy who was getting close to Stiles. He went back to his loft to do anything to keep his mind off Stiles but no matter what he did he couldn't get the image of Stiles smiling and having some random guy get close to him. That night he laid in bed thinking about Stiles and thought about the pack meeting that night, ever since the pack meeting Derek thought he made the right choice kicking Stiles out, sure he'll admit he found Stiles annoying at times but he did admire Stiles's loyalty and courage. However the more time he spent with Stiles the more he started to develop feelings for him, as he started to develop feelings for Stiles there were a few things of he was afraid of what would happen to Stiles. One was being that Stiles would reject his feelings, the other being the age difference, but the thing he was scared most of was losing him like what happened to his first girlfriend Paige. Paige was Derek's first girlfriend back when he was in high school but she past away at a young age, the cause of death was when a alpha werewolf Ennis bit her. Derek thought the bite would turn her into a werewolf but sadly her body rejected the bite and she died in Derek's arms, which made scared Derek the most he was scared that one day Stiles might get hurt really bad and might or could die. So the only thought Derek could've think of was kicking Stiles out of the pack but now he really regrets the decision and saying those things to Stiles.

During the time the pack saw Stiles and Axel getting close, the more some of them regretted for not speaking out against Derek's decision. Those who regretted were Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Danny, they wanted to speak out against Derek but Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were afraid of being kicked out. As for Danny he wasn't scared of Derek he was however confused about why Derek is kicking Stiles and why Scott isn't sticking up for his best friend, the only reason why he didn't speak up was because he thought it wasn't his place and he thought he would have gotten Isaac in some trouble. Whenever they saw Stiles being all happy with Axel some of them felt kinda jealous and sad, jealous because whenever they saw and heard Stiles laughing and being all happy, when they were with Stiles he never really smiled when he was with them. Instead he would either be annoyed with their bullcrap or mad with whatever Derek told them to do during the time Jackson was the Kanima, as for the sad part they felt bad how they took Stiles for granted about how he helped them and how he was willing to help them no matter what. Erica and Boyd felt bad because they never really thanked Stiles for sticking up for them, for taking a beating from Gerard, and for basically everything. When Boyd heard his parents fighting Stiles would be there to help Boyd talk about it, for Erica there were times where she remember the sick girl she used to be and how people made fun of her because of her epilepsy. Whenever she thought about the girl she used to be she would feel depressed but Stiles would always say how she would still be beautiful in his eyes no matter what.

As for Isaac he saw Stiles as a brother figure, after they took down Gerard, Isaac moved in with Derek and there were times were Isaac would have a nightmare from time to time. Everytime Isaac had a nightmare he would either call or text Stiles about them, and Stiles would always stay on the phone or text Isaac to talk his nightmare. There were times were Isaac felt bad about calling or texting Stiles very late at night but Stiles would stay up till 4 in the morning, so Stiles always reassured Isaac about how he shouldn't feel bad and how Stiles told him that he would always be there for him if he ever wants to talk about something. To make matters worst Isaac never got to thank Stiles too not for helping him through his nightmares but for helping him gather the courage and asked Danny out and to be his boyfriend. So he thought of a plan where the four could talk to Stiles and hopefully try to convince him to be their friend again, before the next at school Isaac texted Erica, Boyd, and Danny his plan.

" _Tomorrow the four of us should talk to Stiles and apologize for not being there for him."_

_-Isaac_

" _Are u sure he'll talk to us? I mean he seemed pretty mad at all of us, also Scott and Jackson kinda made it worst."_

- _Erica_

" _We should at least try plus it'll just be the four of us."_

_-Isaac_

_"I don't know.... I mean what if he won't listen to us? also what about that Axel dude? seeing how he always stepped in front of Scott and Jackson he might not let us talk to Stiles."_

_-Boyd_

_"Isaac's right though we should at least try to apologize to him."_

_-Danny_

_"Uh is Stiles even mad at u though?"_

_-Boyd_

_"Idk maybe but he should at least know that we care about him, as for the Axel guy we can show him that we don't mean any trouble."_

_-Danny_

_"If he doesn't accept our apology we should at least thank him for everything he's done for us..."_

_-_ _Isaac_

_"Ok."_

_-Erica_

_"Right."_

_-Boyd_

_"Sounds good"_

_-Danny_

_"Let's hope tomorrow goes okay."_

_-Isaac_

The next day the four of them waited for Stiles by his locker in hope he would listen to them, when Stiles saw them at his locker he already looked annoyed. Axel wasn't there so he had to deal with them alone but he knew that he couldn't always rely on Axel he need to handle the pack himself from time to time. By the time Stiles got to his locker Isaac was the one to speak up.

"Relax we come in peace, look Stiles we know you're mad at us and you have every right to be... the reason why the four of us are here is because we're terrible friends and pack members. You've always been there for us, and we never showed you our gratitude for all the times you've helped us, and the one time you needed us we weren't there. We know you won't forgive us right away, but we just wanted to let you know how thankful we are to have someone like in our lives and we hope we can be friends again." Isaac said with sincere in his voice.

Before Stiles could say something Axel came up to them and thought they were bothering Stiles.

"Is there a problem here?" Axel said in a calm voice.

"It's okay they're not bothering me honest, these guys just wanted to talk it's okay." Stiles said in a calm voice to reassured Axel.

"Look we just wanted to say that we were crapping friends to Stiles and we just wanted to apologize." Erica said with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"We also wanted to thank him for all the times he was there for us, and how lucky we are to have him." Boyd said as he step in front of Erica.

"It's true relax Axel, it's okay." Stiles said trying to convince Axel.

"I know we don't deserve Stiles's forgiveness... we just wanted to let him know how sorry we are." Isaac said in a calm voice.

Before anyone could speak the bell rang signaling them to go to class, as they made their way to class Stiles sent a text to Isaac.

" _How u, me, Erica, Boyd, and Danny have a talk during lunch?"_

_-Stiles_

When Isaac saw the text he smiled a little and texted back.

_"Sure i'll let them know, and don't worry I don't plan on bringing Scott, Allison, Jackson or Lydia."_

_-Isaac_

As Isaac sent the text he felt a little happy knowing that Stiles was willing to talk to them again, but at the same time he was a little scared about what they were gonna talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter if you did let me know, and the next update should be up on Sunday, Monday or Tuesday, and with that I wish you all a good day/night and Happy New Year!!


	6. Chapter 5 Let it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles asks Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Danny to talk but really Stiles is gonna tell them something he's been holding in, also Axel asks Stiles a question Stiles was not expecting.

When Isaac got the text from Stiles saying he'll talk to him and the others, Isaac felt a little joy but at the same time he felt a little fear about what they'll talk about. He told the others about meeting up with Stiles at lunch, at first they were excited but then they were a little worried about the talk with him. Although they did seem less worried because of how Scott and was still suspended as Jackson, Lydia, and Allison they kept their distance for now. As the day went on lunch came and Stiles sent Isaac a text telling him and the others to meet at his locker, when they got there they saw Stiles waiting.

"Hey Stiles." Erica greeted in a calm yet shy cheery tone.

Stiles didn't say anything he just stared at them, he took a small deep breath and said.

"Look guys, I know you're worried I might not shut my mouth and accidently say you guys are werewolves but don't worry, i'm not stupid-" Stiles said but before he could continue he was cut off by Isaac.

"So does that mean you forgive us?" Isaac asked hopefully.

"No I don't. I was always there for you guys to help you through your problems, but after the last pack meeting you guys didn't say anything. The one time I thought I could count on my so called "friends" they didn't stand up for me. After all that I can't forgive you guys that easily, it really hurt that no one even Scott didn't say anything, the only one that spoke up was Peter and I don't even like the creeper but at least he had the balls to speak up against Derek. Hell I even thought Danny would've said something, I mean sure we aren't really friends but I at least thought he would say something. When Derek told i wasn't park of the pack it really hurt. Did any of you even bother to ask why Derek made the decision to kick me out? Did it ever cross your mind that I felt like you guys were replacing me with Danny?! You know I tried to hard not to cry in front of you guys so I wouldn't look weak! Do you guys even really care about me? Or do you guys just see me as some stupid weak idiot that should learn how to keep his mouth shut?" He asked with anger and sadness in his voice.

They all stared at him and said nothing, it was either they were trying to figure what to say or they just didn't know what to say without making Stiles even more upset. Still not saying a word they looked at each other in hopes one of them would say something but nothing. Still saying nothing Stiles asked them one last question.

"I thought of you guys as my friends, did you guy even think of me as your friend?" Stiles asked his voice full of sadness

Feeling tears coming out Stiles didn't wait for them to see if they had something to say, as he got away from them he heard his name and to see it was Axel calling him. Without a second thought Axel pulled Stiles into a hug and Stiles buried his face into Axel's shoulder and let out his quiet sobs, after a few minutes Stiles's sobs started to quiet down. When Stiles took his face out of his shoulder Axel started to asking questions.

"Did that asshole bother you again?! What did he do this time? Want me to kill him? I swear i'm gonna fucking kill him." Axel said with anger and concern in his voice.

"No no it wasn't Jackson this time." Stiles said trying to calm down Axel

"Was it those guys from earlier?" Axel asked still in the same tone.

"Yeah but don't worry they didn't threaten me or anything, we just talked." Stiles said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"First it was those two assholes and now those guys, Stiles were these guys REALLY your friends?" Axel asked but now sounding more concerned than angry.

Stiles thought about it, and out of the whole pack Scott was his only friend there were times they hung out but when him and Allison started to patched things he started to spend more time with Allison. He would always ask if Scott's free to hang out but Scott would always say he had plans with Allison, there times when they hung out Allison would call him and Scott would immediately ditch Stiles to hang out with her. Lydia was with Jackson and he didn't really see them as friends and during the whole kanima things he saw how she really cared for him, and decided to give up on dreams of seeing Lydia would ever become his girlfriend. Erica had Boyd, the two of them would always be together and Stiles didn't really know either of them so he didn't want to intrude on them. The same goes for Isaac had Danny, before Isaac started to date Danny, Isaac would have a nightmares and would go to Stiles to help talk them out, but now Isaac has Danny to help him out with his nightmares. As for Peter and Derek they would spend some time with each other but Stiles didn't really see Derek as a friend more like an acquaintance and Stiles found Peter creepy so he would try to avoid him. Now after really thinking about it the pack members weren't really his friends, even the one person thats suppose to be his best friend his brother would choose a girl he's barely known for a few months rather than his childhood best friend. Also thinking back to all the times he helped them he was never thanked or was really shown any appreciation from them.

"No... I guess they weren't really my friends, none of them were." Stiles said in a calm voice.

"Well whatever they did to you they're idiots okay? If they're to dumb and blind to see what an awesome, caring, funny guy you are then it's they're lost." Axel said with a smile

Stiles feeling happy he smiled and was pulled into another hug, when the bell rang the two of them were about to head to class until Axel asked Stiles one last question.

"Hey Stiles would like to grab dinner and a movie with me on Saturday?" Axel asked with a shy smile and nervousness in his voice.

"You mean like a date?" Stiles asked in a shy voice.

"Yeah like a uh date." Axel said still with nervousness in his voice and with shy smile.

Stiles face started to turn red and said.

"Yeah I would love to go on a date with you." He with a big smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed the new chapter if you did let me know and the next chapter should be up on Friday or Saturday and I hope you guys have a good day/night!


	7. Chapter 6 New Feelings and Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles agreed to go on a date with Axel, and on the date Stiles starts to develop feelings for Axel, and the pack meet up to talk about Stiles and their actions and decisions. Also Derek gets something off his chest.

When Stiles agreed to on a date with Axel, both of them couldn't stop smiling throughout the day. As the day went by no one from the pack bothered Stiles throughout the rest of the week. By the Saturday came Stiles was a little stressed about his date with Axel, he was stressed about two things. One was what to wear, the second being about telling his dad about his date. Stiles was able to handle the what to wear part, he wore a black button up short sleeve shirt with a pair of navy blue jeans. As for telling his dad, Stiles went downstairs to tell his dad about his date.

"Hey Stiles you're dressed up all nice what's the occasion?" His dad asked.

"I'm uh going on a date." Stiles said in a shy tone.

"Oh what's her or his name." His dad asked in a calm tone.

"Wait what?" Stiles asked a little surprised.

"Who's the guy or girl you're going on a date with?" His dad asked calmly.

"Wait you're okay if I go on a date with a guy?" Stiles asked in a confused and shy tone.

"Why wouldn't be?" the sheriff asked but confused by his son expression.

"It's just... I didn't know how you would feel if I was gay or biesexual." Stiles said in a shy voice.

"Stiles I just want you to be happy with the person you love and care about." His dad said as he got up to give his son a hug.

"Thanks dad." Stiles said in a small happy voice as he hugged his dad back.

"Now back to my question, what's the name of the guy's name?" His dad said with a small smile.

"His name is Axel, and he's a really great guy. He's nice, kind, funny, you'll really like him. He also gave Scott a few good punches." Stiles said with a smile.

"Hmm I think I like this boy already." His said with a small chuckle.

 

The doorbell rang and the sheriff went to the door to see Axel dressed in a green v-neck shirt and black jeans, Axel had a shy smile on his face and greeted both the sheriff and Stiles.

"Uh good evening sir, i'm here to pick up Stiles for our date heh." Axel said while sounding nervous.

"Hello Axel, why don't you come in and tell me about yourself." the Sheriff said with a smile.

"Oh my god." Stiles as he face palmed.

After talking for a few minutes the sheriff and Axel hit it off and him and Stiles went out for their date. They went to a italian restaurant, but when they went to their table things were awkward, so Stiles was the first one to break the ice.

"I'm sorry about my dad he's a bit overprotective." Stiles said with a shy smile.

"Don't worry I get it he just wants to make sure you're safe and happy." Axel said as he smiled back.

"Yeah I know but there are times were I think he should be happy too." Stiles said while sounding a little sad.

"I'm guessing things have been rough?" Axel asked in a concerned tone.

"Uh yeah you could say that." Stiles said still in a sound tone.

"You wanna talk about it?." Axel said as he gave Stiles smile.

"Uh I don't think you'll like what I have to say I mean this is a date after all and it could make things kinda awkward." Stiles said in a worried voice.

"I just want to know you, your dreams, your likes, dislikes, everything basically." Axel said with a smile.

"Sure but how about you start first? If you don't mind?" Stiles asked with a smile.

"Sure, well let's see I have a older sister who's in college, my mom works as kindergarten teacher, and my dad's a lawyer." Axel said in a calm tone.

"You know I always wanted a older sibling, well you already know my dad's the sheriff, and for my mom, she past away when I was a kid." Stiles in a sad tone.

When Axel heard him say that about his mom, he gently grabbed Stiles's gave him a smile and said.

"I know losing someone you care about isn't easy, but whenever you think about her, she's always with you." Axel said with a smile.

Stiles smiled and held Axel's hand, when they got their food they got to know each other a little more.

"So wait you never really wanted to try out for lacrosse?" Axel asked.

"Yeah I kinda interested in doing track." Stiles said before taking a bite out of his food.

"Same here, hey about we try out?" Axel asked in a cheery tone.

"Sounds good, do you have any plans for the future after high school?" Stiles asked.

"Well for now I kinda want to travel for a bit, how about you?" asked Axel.

"I always dreamed about being in the FBI, and after highschool I plan on joining the FBI academy, so where are thinking about traveling?" Stiles asked with a smile.

"I don't know yet, I do want to see Rome, maybe go to France too." Axel said with a smile.

After they finished their food, Axel paid the bill and they went to see a movie. After they finished watching the movie they went for a small walk, after the walk Axel dropped Stiles back at his house and walked Stiles to his front door.

"Hey tonight was fun." Stiles said with a smile.

"Yeah we should do it again next time, there will be a next time?" Axel asked in a shy voice.

"Definitely." Stiles said with a smile.

Axel smiled back and leaned to kiss Stiles on his cheek, Stiles blushed a little and kissed Axel's cheek. Both were blushing and parted ways, when Stiles was inside his house he saw his dad on the couch reading a book and his dad looked up to see his son with a smile.

"I take you had a fun night?" the sheriff said with a smile.

"Yeah it was nice and don't worry he didn't try anything, night dad love you." Stiles with a smile and in a cheery tone as he went to bed.

"Love you too son, night." His dad said back with a smile and returned to reading his book.

When Stiles got to his room he changed into his Pj's and laid on his bed with a smile on his face, and went to sleep thinking he had the best night of his life. On the other hand, while Stiles was on his date, the pack was at Derek's loft to talk about their actions and decision.

"Maybe it's best to leave Stiles alone, he hates us and he seems really happy with Axel." Isaac said with sadness in his voice.

"Yeah plus Stiles will keep our secret so we don't have to worry about that, but I still think we should at least saying sorry to him again." Erica sounding sad like Isaac.

"I still say we need to try make Stilinski and that Axel kid stop being friends." Jackson said with a bit of rudeness in his voice.

"Why? I mean it's pretty clear Stiles won't betray us." Allison said but confused by Jackson's comment.

"What if he blabs? and that Axel kid goes off telling everyone." Jackson said.

"Stiles won't do that he's really loyal, so we don't have to worry." Scott said with sadness in his voice.

"What wrong with you McCall?" Jackson asked in a rude way.

"Nothing just... nothing." Scott said still sounding sad.

The reason why Scott was not acting like himself was because he realized how he messed up so bad, he realized that he should've stood up for his best friend, hid brother, but instead he kept his mouth shut. Not only that but his mom has been giving him the silent treatment since the fight with Axel, the last thing she said to him was how disappointed she was when she found Stiles was kicked out of the pack, and how he didn't stand up for him after everything he did for him. Ever since then she's been giving Scott the silent treatment, and he doesn't blame her, he was really upset with himself. He thought about going to Stiles to apologize for everything, but he knows that Stiles won't forgive him that easy.

"You know we wouldn't be having this problem if Derek didn't decide to kick him out." Erica said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Yeah... Why did you decide to kick Stiles out? I mean other than that stuff you said at the last meeting but why only Stiles?" Scott asked confused about his decision.

 "That's a good point... Why didn't kick Alison, Lydia, and Danny out too? I mean don't you find them annoying to or something?" Boyd asked as he was just as confused as Scott.

"Because their your guys's mates." Derek said trying to avoid the question.

"Okay but that still doesn't explain why you only kicked Stiles." Lydia said in a sassy tone.

Not wanting to answer the question Derek tried to walk out but he was stopped by Boyd and Scott, he turned around to see that everyone was starting to crowd him. Realizing that they won't quit Derek decide to share his reason of kicking Stiles out, he took a deep breath and said.

"It's because I was afraid to lose him." Derek said in a defeated tone.

Confused by his answer the pack gave him a confused look, well almost all of them except for Lydia, being that she's smarter than everyone. She was quick to understand his answer.

"You're in love with him, that's why you kicked him out because you're also afraid of Stiles getting hurt one day that he might die. That's why you did it, you kicked him out to protect him and to make sure that wouldn't happen." Lydia said in a calm yet surprised voice.

The pack looked at Lydia shocked and turned back to look at Derek waiting for him to answer, he looked at them and nodded his head confirming Lydia's answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter I hope you guys enjoy it if you do let me know, and the new chapter should be up next Saturday or Sunday, and I hope you all have a good day/night. (Also at first I wanted this story to be 8 chapters but i'm starting to think I'll add more i'm not really sure yet.)


	8. Chapter 7 Derek's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek talks about his reason for kicking Stiles out and how he wants to tell Stiles about his feelings.

The night at the pack meeting the pack were talking about Stiles, and how the pack found out about Derek's reason of kicking him out. 

"So you kicked Stiles out because you're afraid that he'll get hurt one day and he might die?" Scott asked to clarify Lydia's answer.

"Yes... and I know kicking him out was a stupid decision, but it was the only thing I could think of to keep him safe." Derek said with sadness in his voice as he tried to explain his decision.

"Wait if Stiles does get hurt one day and he might be close to dying why don't you just give him the bite?" Isaac asked.

"I was thinking about that but I'm also afraid that his body would reject the bite." Derek said still with sadness in his voice.

"Well what about teaching him how to fight?" Allison asked.

"I was thinking about that too, but we all know how clumsy Stiles is, look the reason why I kicked Stiles out is because I was mostly afraid of losing someone I love again." Derek said sounding a little frustrated.

"Again?" Jackson said confused.

"Yeah, you guys were kids at the time but when I was in High School there was this girl her name was Paige. She was my first girlfriend, and at first I thought it was a crush but I really loved her. Peter also tried to warn me about how I shouldn't get to close with her because he said I would be putting her in danger. At first I thought he was just trying to scare me or something but turns out he was actually trying to warn me. One night there was this other werewolf his name was Ennis and he was an alpha. He bit Paige and her body started to reject the bite which meant that she was gonna die, and I could do was take her life." Derek said with sadness in his voice.

The pack stared at him with a mixed of surprised and sympathy, they were speechless about what Derek had told them. No one said anything for a few minutes, but the silence was broken was Lydia said.

"Maybe you should tell Stiles how you feel." Lydia said in a calm voice.

"What do you really think th-" Derek said but Lydia cut him off.

"I know it won't be easy, but he should at least know how you really feel about him." Lydia said in a calm yet hopeful tone.

"She's right if you tell him how you really feel, and maybe he'll be less angry with all of us, and he might be willing to listen about what we have to say." Scott said in the same tone as Lydia.

Derek thought about the idea for a minute or two and after thinking he said.

"I think it's already too late for me to say how I feel." Derek said in a sad tone.

"Too late? what do you mean too late?" Scott asked as he was confused by Derek's answer.

"You've been suspended from school, and we saw how close Stiles and Axel have been getting." Isaac said in a sad tone.

"How close?" Jackson asked.

" A few days ago we tried to apologize to Stiles, but he didn't really want to hear us and well he had so much anger bottled up and he just exploded." Isaac said with sadness in his voice.

"The night at last pack meet he said he tried so hard not to cry in front us so he wouldn't look weak, he also said he felt he was replaced by Danny, and how he thought we didn't consider him a friend." Boyd said with sadness in his as well.

"He also felt we didn't care about him and said how we just see him as a stupid weak idiot that should learn how to keep his mouth shut." Erica said in sad tone like Isaac and Boyd.

"After he said all that to us, he walked away from us and we followed him to try to explain ourselves but we saw him with Axel, and Axel asked Stiles if we were really his friends, and Stiles said no..." Danny said.

After hearing what they said, Derek and the others felt horrible even Jackson started to feel like shit. Derek started to think if he should even try and tell Stiles about his feelings or he should just try to move on. As for Scott and the others they were starting to think that they took Stiles for granted, for Lydia she felt bad for not thanking Stiles for the times he tried to cheer her up and how he took her to help save Jackson. For Allison she felt that she took his best friend away from him, sure she was glad her and Scott were patching things up, but there were times that she felt guilty that Scott would always drop everything just to be with her. Jackson started to feel bad about all the times he made for of Stiles, and how despite everything Stiles still tried to save him. 

Everyone was still quiet, but Allison broke the silence and said.

"What if me and Lydia tried talking to him?" She asked.

"Sure he won't listen but we should at least try right?" She asked again.

"Do you think we should even try? Besides Axel will be by him to make sure none of us get close to him." Lydia said.

"We should, the same goes for you too Derek you should still try to talk him." Allison in calm serious voice.

"Alright on Monday you two try to talk to him, and if he does listen try to convince to meet with us, if he doesn't listen then I'll try." Derek said in a calm voice.

They all nodded and left, when monday came Allison and Lydia went to Stiles's locker to try and talk to him. When the two of them saw him they him and Axel talking, they gather up the courage and went to talk to him.

"Hey Stiles can we talk?" Allison asked.

Before Stiles could reply Axel stepped in front of him, but Stiles put a hand on Axel's shoulder showing that Stiles could handle it.

"Look Stiles I know you and I haven't really known each other for a long time but please can we talk just for a bit?" Allison asked hopefully.

"Okay how about now?" Stiles asked showing that he doesn't want to talk to them.

"Okay, first Scott wants to apologize for punching Axel and well everything, and the rest of us realize how we all took you for granted and how we never showed any appreciation, but we-" before she could Stiles cut her off.

"Okay how about I just stop you there. If Scott really wanted to apologize we would do it himself, instead of sending his girlfriend to do it for him, also I just want you to know that I only put up with because of Scott, but after everything and you guys started to patch things up he would always ditch me you know that? He would always just ditch me just to be with you, even when we were hanging out. Also we aren't really friends and we'll never will be." Stiles said in serious voice and before him and Axel could walk away Lydia stepped in front of them to talk.

"Look Stiles I know we've been crappy people but we really are sorry even Jackson is sorry, please just let us show you how much you mean to us." Lydia said with sadness in her voice.

"All of you? including you know who?" Stiles asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah in fact he kinda wants to talk to you." Lydia said.

Stiles didn't say anything instead he just took Axel's hand and left Lydia and Allison behind. The girls looked at each other and went to tell the others about what happened.

"So it's Derek's turn now huh?" Isaac said.

"Do you think he'll listen to him?" Erica asked.

"I don't know but it's worth a try, were out of options at this point." Lydia said as she took her phone to text Derek.

" _We talked to Stiles and it didn't go well it's ur turn now"_

_-Lydia._

As Derek got the text from Lydia, and went to the school to talk to Stiles. As he waited the final bell rang Derek was outside waiting for Stiles in front of Stiles's jeep, when he saw him he was nervous about what to say but he was also angry that he saw Axel getting really close with Stiles. When Stiles saw Derek standing there he just stood there, feeling a mix of emotions Stiles turned around and ran back inside of the school with Axel chasing him. When he finally caught up with him he asked Stiles what was wrong.

"It's just... complicated." Stiles said in mix of frustration and sadness.

Axel didn't say anything instead he place his picked up Stiles's chin and kissed him, at first Stiles was shocked but instead of pulling away he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and started to kiss him back. However from the distance Derek saw Stiles and Axel kissing and he was shocked and sad, instead going to Stiles he got back in his car grabbed his phone and sent a text to the pack saying.

" _I missed my chance"_

_-Derek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter I hope you guys like it if you do let me know, and the next update should be on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. and I wish you all a good day/night.


	9. Chapter 8 Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek missed his chance and doesn't know what to do, but he gets advice from some of the pack members and his uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter I hope you guys like if you did let me know also my classes are gonna start again tomorrow, so updates on the story might be slow, but if I don't have a lot of homework depending on how much I get I might be able to update the next chapter around Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, and with that I wish you guys have a good day/night!

" _I missed my chance"_

_-Derek._

When sent that text he drove back to his loft, as he went inside he just sat on the couch as he rested his head on his hand. A few minutes later the pack came in wanting an explanation for his text.

"What do you mean you "missed your chance"?" Lydia asked in a tone of anger.

"I mean Stiles chose Axel." Derek said not looking up to face her.

"How? Did you even talk to him?" Isaac asked.

"I tried but when he saw me he ran back inside with Axel chasing after him, and when I caught up I saw Axel kiss Stiles and he kissed him back." Derek said as still refused to look up to face the pack.

"That probably doesn't mean anything or it was just in the heat of the moment or something." Scott said trying to cheer Derek up.

"I saw the look on Stiles's face when he saw me he was surprised and he ran from me like I wanted to kill him, and when he and Axel kissed I just wanted to get away." Derek said as his voice was cracking.

"Look I know it hurt when you saw them kissing but maybe they won't last long." Isaac said with optimism in his voice.

"Stiles really cares about him and the same goes for Axel, I guess it's just a sign saying that me and Stiles aren't meant to be." Derek said as he still refused to look up and face the pack.

"Maybe just for now." said a familiar voice.

The pack turned towards the door to see it was Peter, a little surprised to see Peter at the loft he makes his way towards the pack and asked them a few questions.

"So who is this Axel kid?" Peter asked as he crossed his arms.

They all took turns explaining who Axel is and what's been happening over the past few weeks. Now up to speed Peter was disappointed with the pack, they now realized how kicking Stiles was a mistake, he was also upset with how little they trusted Stiles. A little annoyed with how the pack was trying to handle the situation he was thinking that maybe Stiles is better off without the pack.

"You now just realize how stupid it was kicking Stiles out of the pack? maybe it's for the best for him to not be part of this pack." Peter said in a stern voice.

"What?" Scott said as he was hurt by what Peter said.

"Maybe Stiles not being part of the pack is for the best, you all took Stiles for granted and after everything he's done for each and every one of you, all of you don't deserve to have a friend like him." Peter said looking disappointed with the pack.

The pack looked sad about what Peter said, even though it hurt he was right. They all took Stiles for granted and he was willing to drop everything just to help them, with a few minutes of silence Peter spoke again.

"If all of you do care about Stiles and you want him to be your friend again, it's going to take some time. I know it sucks but it's the truth, first Scott and Jackson the two of you should apologize to Stiles and Axel in person. If you boys do that it'll show Stiles they you really do care about him and how you value him as a friend. As for Isaac, Boyd, and Erica the three of you show that you really did think of Stiles as a friend. Danny try showing Stiles that you weren't trying to replace him, Lydia try showing how thankful you are for what Stiles has done for you. As for you Allison try bonding with Stiles as in try to show that you're his friend too and not just trying to take his friend away from him. Now Derek, I know it hurts seeing Stiles being happy with someone else, but if you really care about him you would leave him be, meaning you should give Stiles some space and let whatever happens happen." Peter said trying to help the pack.

"Or maybe we should just leave him alone." Derek said with sadness in his voice as turned to face his uncle.

"It's clear that Stiles hates us and he has every right to be and you're right we did take him for granted and kicking him was a mistake a huge one in fact, we really don't deserve someone like him." Derek said looking sad.

"Look I know you really love him, and you think you might've missed your chance but you didn't. You can still show him how much you really care about him." Peter said as he put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

Derek looked at Peter and thought it that he might be right, and even if Stiles might not feel the same way, Derek still wants Stiles to be happy even if it's not with him. The next day at school Scott and Jackson were in front of Stiles locker, when Stiles got there him and Axel were holding hands and smiling but their smiles dropped when they saw them. Before they were able to turn the other way Scott came up to them and started to talk.

"Look Stiles you have every right to be mad at us, and we don't blame, but please just let me say that, i'm sorry i've been a real jerk and a terrible friend. I know that I shouldn't have just been ditching you to be with Allison, I know I won't be able to get back your trust and how I don't deserve to have you as a friend, but I want you to know that I really do value your friendship and Axel I owe you an apology too, I shouldn't have punched you it was really stupid of me, and I know an apology isn't enough but I just thought you i owe both of you big ones." Scott said as he wanted to show how sorry he was.

Before they were able to say something Jackson started to apologize as well.

"Stiles I know you and me don't really get along... ever, but I just wanted to tell you that I know how much of a total asshole I am, and I know you guys don't really want to hear it but, I'm sorry for being a total asshole, and Stiles I know I don't say but I just wanted to thank you for everything. For helping me through my um tough time and for helping me and Lydia. Also Axel i'm sorry for being a total asshole towards you and I know my apology isn't enough like McCalls but all I can say is i'm sorry." Jackson said in sincere tone.

A little surprised about what Scott and Jackson did, Stiles took a moment to think and said.

"Wow... well I appreciate the apologies, but it's still gonna take more than some apologies for me to forgive you guys." Stiles said in a calm voice with his arms crossed and looking at the ground instead of looking at Scott and Jackson.

"As for me, I appreciate your guys's apologies too but if you guys pull anymore bs near me or my BOYFRIEND I swear i'll beat you guys to you're dead got it?" Axel said in a serious voice as he wrapped his arm around Stiles's waist which cause him to blush a little.

Both Scott and Jackson raised their hands up in defence and nodded to what Axel said and they went to class, as they went to class Stiles was still blushing with what Axel said. He wasn't upset with what he said instead he was feeling happy that he said that. Before class started Axel wanted to say something to Stiles.

"Hey um.. sorry if I freaked you out with the whole boyfriend thing... it's just over these past few weeks I grown to really like you and I was hoping that you would be um my well you know, but if you just want to be friends I totally understa-." Axel tried to to explain himself and apologize to Stiles but he was cut off by Stiles kissing him.

A little surprised by what Stiles did, Axel speechless and a little happy about the kiss both him and Stiles smiled at each other.

"It didn't freak me out, actually i'm glad you said boyfriend." Stiles said with a smile as he grabbed hold of Axel's hands.

"Really?! Well in that case let me do this right, Stiles would you be my boyfriend?" Axel asked with a excited smile as he held Stiles's hands.  

 "Yeah I would like that." Stiles said with a smile as he leaned in for a kiss.

As both of them smiled they heard the bell rang and went off to class, when the final bell rang Stiles was ready to meet up with Axel at his locker but when he stepped out of the classroom he was stopped by Allison, Lydia, and Danny.


	10. Chapter 9 Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Jackson apologized and Stiles did appreciate it, but he isn't gonna forgive them that easy the same goes for the others of the pack

When Stiles got right out of class he was stopped by Allison, Lydia and Danny, he was a little surprised but at the same time he felt it was kinda awkward. Although Axel saw him and tried to drag Stiles away from them, but Lydia interfered by stepping in front of them. Axel stepped in front of Stiles in case they tried to do something to him, not wanting to cause a fight or anything Allison stepped in.

"Look we just want talk to Stiles for a bit, we're not here to cause a fight." Allison said in calm yet serious tone.

"It's okay babe, I can handle it." Stiles in calm tone as he kissed Axel's cheek.

"Okay, i'll be at my locker." Axel as he kissed Stiles back and walked to his locker. 

As Stiles watched Axel walked away, his mood changed from happy to annoyance when he saw them. There was a few minutes of awkward silence thankfully Allison broke it.

"Stiles I know you said that we won't be friends or ever, and I honestly didn't know Scott would do that, just to ditch you and be with me, and i'm sorry for that, but if there's anything I could do to prove we can be friends or make up for what Scott then i'll do it. Just give me a chance to prove we can be good friends please." Allison said with sincere in her voice.

Before Stiles could answer Danny spoke up next.

"The same goes for me, Stiles I know we don't really get along but I want to prove we can be friends too, also i'm sorry if it felt like I was replacing you. Just give me a chance too, to show that you weren't being replaced." Danny said in the same tone as Allison.

Then it was Lydia's turn to speak.

"Stiles, I know I wasn't really a nice person, but I am thankful for what you did for me. I know we aren't friends but if you plan on giving Allison and Danny then give me one too please. Let us prove how sorry and thankful we are." Lydia said with a small smile.

Stiles was a little surprised about how guilty they felt, he took a few seconds to think about what to say, when he did he said.

"Look guys I can how guilty you are, but no matter what you say or do it's gonna be a long time for me to forgive you that is if I ever do plan on forgiving you guys." Stiles said as he look away from their gaze.

""But didn't you forgive Scott and Jackson?" Danny said confused.

"I appreciated their apologies, but I didn't forgive them right away, if i'm being honest I don't know if i'll ever plan on forgiving you guys." Stiles said with no emotion in his voice.

As he walked away he caught up with Axel, when lunch came Stiles was stopped by Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. Getting annoyed with the pack he tried to get away from them, but they wouldn't let him go until he listen to them.

"We know we already apologized to you, and we know that we didn't show any appreciation for all the things you did for us, but please is there anything we could to prove that we DO think you as a friend?" Isaac said with sadness in his eyes.

"Guys seriously.... will any of you give up?" Stiles asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Stiles please just listen, okay even if you don't accept our apologies now, that doesn't mean we won't stop trying. If we have to say how sorry we are every day then that's what we'll do, no matter how many times you say you hate us or if you don't want to be near us we won't stop! We will do anything to prove much we care about you." Boyd said in a serious yet sad voice.

Stiles was surprised by what Boyd said, before he could answer Axel came up to Stiles.

"Hey are you guys bothering my boyfriend?" Axel asked in serious voice.

"It's okay babe i'll handle this, look earlier Danny, Lydia, and Allison told me how guilty they were just like you guys, the same goes for Scott and Jackson, but like I told the others no matter what you say or do it's gonna be a long time before I even start to think about forgiving you guys." Stiles said in a calm tone as he wrapped his arm around Axel's waist before they walked away.

When the school day was over Stiles and Axel went over to talk to the coach.

"Stilinski and you are?" The coach asked.

"I'm Axel Summers sir." Axel replied.

"Uh coach the two of us wanted to see if we could try out for the track team?" Stiles asked.

"Really track but Stilinski you're on the lacrosse team already, why do you want to try out for track?" the coach asked confused.

"Well honestly I never really wanted to do lacrosse, I only tried out because Scott wanted me too and he thought it would be fun, but actually I always wanted to do track." Stiles answered in a calm voice.

"Well um sure I don't see why not try outs are next week on Tuesday." The coach said with a smile.

"Thanks coach." Stiles with a smile as him and Axel walked out.

When they got to Stiles's car the two of them headed to Stiles's house to spend some time together, when they got there they we in the living room doing homework. Around 5:30 Stiles and Axel were done with homework, and they were all snuggled on the couch watching t.v., as they were flipping through the channels Stiles looked over to Axel and kiss his cheek. Axel smiled and kissed back, doing this started a little make out which went on for a minute until they heard a cough, and the two of them jumped to see it was the Sheriff. The two of them distance a bit and were blushing about the what had just happened.

"Don't mind me boys just came to pick up something for work." The Sheriff said as he walked away with a smirk on his face.

As the Sheriff was about to leave he called Stiles to the kitchen to talk to him.

"Now Stiles i'm gonna save you the time of giving you the "talk", but that's not why I wanted to talk to you. I just wanted to say i'm glad you found someone to make you smile again, also he should come have dinner with us." The Sheriff said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see what day sounds good." Stiles said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, also I asked Deaton to give some of this stuff so be sure to carry this with you whenever you're alone okay?" His dad said as he handed Stiles a small bottle of mountain ash.

"Yeah okay I promise love you dad." Stiles said as he gave his dad a hug.

"Love you too, also don't do anything without protection okay?" His dad joked.

"Okay dad bye!" Stiles said as he blushed by his dad's joke.

As dad left laughing as his son's reaction, he went back to the living, Axel gave him a smile and said.

"Was that the be safe talk or if I hurt you he's gonna shoot me talk?" Axel said with a smile.

"Safe talk." Stiles said with a chuckle as he smiled.

Axel chuckled too and wrapped his arm around Stiles as they continued to watch t.v., when it was around 7 at night Axel kissed Stiles bye and went home, as Stiles went up to his room he felt his phone vibrate and saw it was a text message from Derek saying.

_"Hey, can we talk?"_

_-Derek._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter I hope you guys like it if you let me know, and the new chapter will up around Friday, Saturday, or Sunday and I hope you guys have a good day/night!


	11. Chapter 10 Confession and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wants to have a talk with Stiles, Stiles doesn't to talk or listen, but that won't stop Derek from trying to confess

_"Hey can we talk?"_

_\- Derek._

As Stiles stared at the text from Derek, within a second Stiles was already annoyed. Not wanting to listen to Derek, Stiles ignored his text and went to bed. The next day at school he got another text from Derek.

_"Stiles, can we talk please?"_

-  _Derek._

Again Stiles ignored his text and went on with his day with Axel, but throughout the day he's been getting text messages none stop from Derek. Finally having enough he replied saying.

_"Look I don't want to hear anything you have to say so would just leave me alone?!"_

_\- Stiles._

It wasn't just the text messages Stiles was getting annoyed with, him and Axel kept running into the pack, but lucky for Stiles Axel was able to tell how Stiles was having a bad day, and he was able to keep the pack away from Stiles. When the school day was over, Axel asked Stiles a question.

"Hey wanna have dinner with my family this weekend? I know it might seem sudden but if you think it's a little too soon I understand" Axel said.

"Actually this weekend sounds nice, can't wait." Stiles as he leaned to kiss Axel.

"Awesome." Axel as he kissed Stiles back.

After agreeing to have dinner with his boyfriend's parents, Stiles and Axel went to meet the coach to try out for the track team.

"Okay here's how it's gonna work, just try to get a reasonable time and we'll see who's gonna be on the team, now start!" the coach said as he blew his whistle. 

During the practice half the people that tried out were able to get some decent times, those including would be Stiles and Axel, after tryouts were done the coach said the list of people who made the team would be put up next week. With tryouts done, Stiles and Axel kissed each other bye and went home, as Stiles got home he immediately went up to take a shower to wash off the sweat. After his shower he started to do some homework, a few minutes in he went downstairs to get a snack and as he went back up to do his continue his homework a voice startled him.

"How long are you gonna ignore me?" The voice said. Stiles turned around to see it was Derek.

"OH MY GOD! DOORS! USE THE DOOR!" Stiles yelled and trying to calm his heart down.

"Look I know you don't want to talk to me, but please just let say what I have to say." Derek said in a calm yet kinda sad tone.

Stiles was annoyed by he wanted to get it over with, so he crossed his arms and faced Derek, Derek could see the annoyance on Stiles's face he took a deep breath and said.

"I'm was an idiot... no a complete retard okay? it was stupid of me to kick out one the most important members of the pack. After everything you did for all of us, we never thought of showing any kind of thanks, I know saying sorry won't fix everything but please let us... let me show you how important you are to the us, to me please." Derek said as he got closed to Stiles.

"Just one question, why? why kick me out? what is it something I did?" Stiles asked in a calm yet monotone voice.

"No it wasn't something you did." Derek said as he looked away from Stiles's gaze

"Then what?" Stiles asked getting a little more confused.

"It was cause I didn't I want to lose you, Stiles when I first saw you I felt protective over you. At first I didn't know why, but later on with Scott, and the others, and Jackson becoming the kanima. The thought of you getting hurt because one of them hurt you or we couldn't protect you I couldn't live with myself knowing that someone else I love got hurt or worst died." Derek said.

"Wait are you saying-" Stiles said but Derek cut him off.

"Yes Stiles, i'm in love with you." Derek said as he turned to face Stiles to see the surprise expression on his face.

"So, the reason you kicked me out wasn't because you hate me, it was because you love me?" Stiles said a mix of confusion and anger in his voice.  

 "Yes." Derek said in calm voice.

"But all that stuff you said at the pack meeting they were all?" Stiles asked still in a tone of confusion but now leaning towards anger.

"Lies, I never really meant any of that, the reason why I did was to keep you safe." Derek as he was getting closer to Stiles.

"Safe? You wanted to keep safe? after everything I went through from getting beat up from Gerard, keeping you from drowning, and helping Scott through the full moon, helping you guys save Jackson, you think I can't handle myself?!" Stiles said now completely angry.

"I was the only thing I could think of to make sure no one or even us could hurt you." Derek said with his voice changing from calm to anger.

"I think I could handle a little pain, but that doesn't matter because you just think i'm a weak human. You don't really love me you just wanted to kick me out because you don't no you can't have any weak members in your pack." Stiles said with anger still in his voice mixed with a little sadness.

"That's not true, I really do love you." Derek said as his voice changes from anger back to sadness.

"Please, if you really did "love me" you wouldn't have kicked me out." Stiles said.

"I was thinking about your safety, I didn't want to see you get hurt." Derek said in a sad tone.

"So kicking me out was the only option?! Do you have any idea how much it hurt when you said I wasn't part of the pack?! When you said that I was so hurt knowing that the guy I started to fall in love with said I wasn't part of the pack, it hurt when you said I was a nuisance and that the only thing I was good for was research!" Stiles cried out in a tone of anger and sadness.

Derek was speechless from what Stiles said, he said "the guy he started for in love with" meaning that Stiles has the same feelings for him.

"Your in love with me?" Derek asked with a hint of happiness.

"Yes! No! I don't know?! With you coming here and just confess is messing with my head I'm happy with Axel but now I just-!" Stiles was near the verge of tears when something he dreamt happened.

Derek hated how he made Stiles feel all upset, but when he heard Axel's name he felt angry and couldn't take it anymore he was done waiting, not wanting to wait another second Derek shut Stiles up with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter I hope you guys like it if you did let me know, and the new chapter should be up on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, and with that I hope you guys have a good day/night.


	12. Chapter 11 Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek confessed his feelings for Stiles, and now Stiles is confuse for his feelings for both Derek and Axel

When Derek confessed his feelings to Stiles and the reason on why he kicked him out, Stiles was confused with his feelings and mad. However out of the all things Derek did Stiles was not expecting Derek to be kissing him. After a few seconds of Derek kissing him, Stiles slapped Derek off of him and now he even more confused about his feelings.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Stiles yelled as he stared at Derek confused and angry.

"Me proving that I love you." Derek said as he rubbed his cheek.

 "I have a boyfriend!" Stiles yelled with anger in his eyes.

"I know and i'm gonna kill him for touching what's mine." Derek said as his voice changed from calm to a threatening tone. 

"Okay first off i'm not yours, second I really care about him so don't you or any of the others think about hurting him or I swear to god I'll kill all of you myself." Stiles said as he poked Derek's chest.

After finally kissing and confessing to Stiles, Derek wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon make that never. 

"I don't plan on letting you go." Derek said as his voice was turning back to calm.

"Derek get out of my house." Stiles in a calm voice as walked towards his door for a quick escape to get the bottle of mountain ash he left in the kitchen.

"Stiles I don't plan on letting you go, but I want to know did-" Derek was about to ask Stiles about the kiss but he saw Stiles run out of his room.

Stiles didn't want to hear Derek's question about the kiss he was already feeling confused enough, as he got to the kitchen he saw the bottle of mountain ash. However before he could get to it Derek grabbed him from behind, Stiles started to struggle in Derek's grip trying to get out, he backed his head and hit Derek in the nose causing him to break free from the grip.

"Derek get the hell out of my house!" Stiles yelled as he grabbed the bottle of mountain ash.

Before Derek could say anything they both heard a gun clicking, turning to see it was the sheriff.

"Derek i'm only going to say this once, if you or any other of the pack members come near this house and try anything to Stiles I swear to god I will blow your god damn brains out. Now kindly please get out." The Sheriff said in calm yet threatening voice as he pointed his gun at Derek.

Derek didn't say a thing, he looked at the sheriff's gun and gave a questioning look as he stepped forward.

"The bullets are laced with wolfsbane, now get out." The sheriff said in a more threatening tone.

Derek didn't say anything and left the house, as the sheriff put his gun away he looked at Stiles to see if he was hurt.

"Are you okay? did he do anything to you?" his father asked in a little worried tone.

"Yeah i'm fine he didn't really do anything dangerous." Stiles said in a shy tone as he blushed a little thinking about the kiss.

"So he DID do something." his father said changing from worried back to anger.

"It wasn't dangerous like I said, all he was confess his feelings about me and that's it I swear." Stiles lied as he didn't want his dad to know about the kiss.

"Stiles, what else did he do?" His father asked as he knew that his son was hiding something.

"He um.... kissed me." Stiles mumbled and blushed a little.

"He what?" his father asked as he didn't catch the mumble part.

"He kissed me." Stiles loud and clear and his face a little red.

"HE KISSED YOU?!" His father asked in a tone of confusion and anger.

"Yeah but that's not the worst part." Stiles said in a sad voice as he looked down at his hands.

"What's the worst part?" his father asked as his tone changed from anger to concern about his attitude.

"I think I kinda liked it." Stiles said as he felt he was on the verge of crying.

"Does that make me a bad person?" Stiles asked now with some tears started to form.

Seeing how confused and sad his son was the sheriff ran up and hugged Stiles.

"No son it doesn't make you a bad person, it just means you're confuse." his father said as he rubbed his son's back.

"But what if it means I might have feelings for him?" Stiles asked as he sobbed into his dad's shoulder.

"Then you need to think about on who you really care for." his father said.

"How would I know which one I really love?" Stiles asked as his sobs died down.

"Just think about how they make you feel, then you'll know." his father said with a gentle smile.

Stiles thought about what his father said, after thinking he needed to see Axel to see how he really felt about both him and Derek. When Monday came Stiles waited by Axel's locker, he thought that he should lie about what happened instead he was gonna tell the truth. When he saw Axel instead greeting him with a kiss, instead he grabbed Axel's hand and went to a place for them to be alone.

"Is everything okay you seem stressed?" Axel asked in a concerned voice.

"Look I need to tell you something, and promise me you won't jump to conclusions." Stiles said in a serious voice.

"I promise." Axel said as he grabbed hold of one of Stiles's hands.

"Remember that guy I ran from a few weeks ago, well his name is Derek and last Friday he showed up at my house and confessed that he had feelings for me. When he said that I was completely surprised by what he said I tried to make him leave but he wouldn't then he... kissed me, but it was only for a few seconds and now after telling you this, i'm... confused. I really care about you a lot, and I love spending time with you, but when he kissed me I wanted to hate it and a part of me did, but another part kinda liked it. I don't know why I want to hate it but I can't. I know saying this must make me a horrible boyfriend and I don't blame you if you want to break-up with me and never see me again, but I wanted to tell you this because I really do love you Axel honest it's just after what he did it's got me all confused about my feelings for you and him, and I just don't know what to do." Stiles said as he looked away from Axel's gaze because he was too scared to see how Axel would react.

Surprised about what he just said Axel was at a lost for words, hearing that his boyfriend was kissed by another guy and he liked it he wanted to feel anger and he did, but at the same time he felt sad because he hated how Stiles was feeling all confused and sad. Axel would normally comfort Stiles by hugging him but after hearing what he said, he didn't know what to do. One part of him was saying he should hug Stiles, another part of him was saying he should break-up with him. Instead of doing one of those things Axel said nothing and walked away, seeing Axel walking away he felt tears forming and ran after Axel and tried to grab his hand but Axel yanked his hand away and continued to walk away from Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter I hope you like it if you did let me know also don't worry I don't plan on making Axel a bad or crazy guy or anything, he cares for Stiles i'm just thinking on how they'll handle this bump in the next chapter, also the next chapter might be up on March 2nd or 3rd the reason why is because I'm gonna be busy with some tests and homework over the next week and half but I might try to get the next chapter ready soon so with that said I hope you guys have a good day/night!


	13. Update (Not a chapter also college sucks)

So it turns out that i'm gonna be busy with more homework than I thought I also have to study for a few tests that are coming up, so the next chapter won't be up this week i'm SORRY!!!  So next chapter will be up around March 8th or 9th again i'm really sorry!!! 


	14. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles told Axel about the incident, and now Stiles is confuse about his feelings for him and Derek, and now he tries to figure out who he wants to be with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say that i'm sorry for making you guys wait for the new chapter, I know life can be a devil sometimes, but overall here's the new chapter I hope it can make up for making you guys wait and I hope you guys like it, if you did let me know. Also the final chapter is gonna be up on the 16 or 17 so with that being said I wish you guys a good day/night

When Axel pulled his hand away from Stiles, Stiles couldn't help but tear up a bit. He felt that Axel hated him and seeing him walk away even hurt more, but Stiles couldn't blame him. Stiles sorta felt that he deserved it, and that he had to tell Axel about the kiss and his feelings about it. Throughout the day, Stiles would try and go up to Axel so they could talk, but whenever Stiles got close Axel would walk away, and each time he walked away it hurt Stiles bit by bit. Thinking that Axel hates him, his phone went off showing that Axel sent him a text.

"Hey, meet me at ur locker so we can talk"

-Axel.

When Stiles saw his text, he felt happy but at the same time he felt nervous about what him and Axel had to talk about. Even though he told Axel he wouldn't blame him if he decided to end their relationship, Stiles was hoping deep down that Axel wouldn't break up with him. By the time Stiles got to his locker Axel was waiting for him, and when he saw him he had Axel had a serious look on his face. As he got closer he felt his heart beat faster by the second when he got to his locker he greeted Axel.

"H-h-h-hi Axel." Stiles stuttered as he nervous about what the talk Axel and him are gonna have.

"Hey, look I've been thinking... about what you told me." Axel said in calm voice, but he refused to look at Stiles.

"I think that maybe you should go find out how you really feel about this Derek guy." Axel said this time sounding a little sad about what he said.

"Wait are you breaking up with me?" Stiles asked with confusion and sadness in his voice as he felt his eyes start to water.

"No... i'm saying that you should take some time to think. About how you really feel, i'm not gonna lie when you told about the kiss I was mad but after seeing you all confuse and upset, it made think that you should be happy. Even if it's with me or not." Axel said in a sincere voice as he looked at Stiles.

"What if it takes a long time to see how I feel?" Stiles said as his voice cracked about what Axel's saying.

"Then i'm willing to wait as long as it takes." Axel said as leaned in to give Stiles a kiss on his cheek before he went his way.

Surprised by what Axel said he was at a lost, he didn't know whether to happy that Axel wasn't gonna straight up break up with him, or sad that he feels torn about who to choose. Stiles was so lost in thought that he didn't feel the hand on his shoulder, jumping a bit he noticed that it was Scott, and the rest of the pack.

"Stiles we heard your heart beating fast are you okay?" Scott asked sounding really concerned about Stiles.

Without saying anything Stiles walked away from them and went towards his jeep, as he drove up home he was thinking about what to do. A few days passed, and during those days Stiles was was quiet which made his dad worried about him. As he got to school, he saw that Scott was waiting by his locker.

"Stiles are you okay? I know you're still mad at us but when we heard your heart beat we got worried." Scott said sounding and looking concerned about Stiles.

"Yeah, i'm fine don't worry about it." Stiles said in a monotone voice as he refused to look at Scott.

Before Scott could say anything else, Stiles walked away and went his way to class. Throughout the whole day Stiles was quiet, and the pack can tell something was wrong with him. They noticed how sad Stiles looked, they could also smell the sadness that's coming from him, they also noticed how him and Axel aren't as close as they used to be. When their lunch period came they sat together to figure out what happened between him and Axel, they noticed Stiles and Axel coming towards each other, but when the two of them saw each other they both turned the other way.

"Okay, that was kinda weird. Do you think they broke up?" Isaac asked seeing the whole thing.

"I don't think so, I can smell sadness from Axel too." Scott said in a confused and worried tone.

"Maybe we can try to asking?" Erica said in a hopeful voice.

"How about two of us try talking to Stiles to see what happened?" Allison offering the idea.

"Yeah but who? Last time I checked he's till pretty pissed at all of us." Jackson said in a rude tone.

Thinking about who should go and try to talk to Stiles, it was decided that Scott and Isaac were the ones to talk to Stiles. When the final bell rang, the two of them went to meet Stiles at his locker. When they saw him, Stiles was just staring at the ground like and they could smell sadness coming off of him. When he got to his locker Scott and Isaac were looking at him, he could tell they were really worried about him. 

"What?" was all Stiles said still not looking at them 

"Stiles, are you okay? we're worried about you." Scott said in a concerned voice as he was a little scared about making Stiles mad about what they might say.

"Guys don't worry about it, it's just something personal." Stiles said like he wants to give up on life.

He tried to walk about, but Isaac stopped him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Stiles, you've been there every time we had a problem. Let us repay the favor." Isaac said as he didn't want Stiles to sad and mad anymore he just wanted his friend back.

Stiles didn't try to pull away from the hug, instead he wrapped his arms around Isaac.

"It's nice offer and everything, but this is something I need to handle on my own." Stiles said as he pulled away from the hug and walked away.

It was around 10:30 at night, and Stiles was in bed still thinking about he should do, finally having enough courage he got in his jeep and went to Derek's loft. When he got there he took a few deep breaths and knocked on his door. Stiles waited for a few seconds and Derek was there.

"Stiles?" Derek said confused and surprise about Stiles's unexpected visit.

"We should talk." Stiles said in a half quiet yet serious voice.

Derek stepped aside so Stiles could come in, the two of them made their way to Derek's couch. There was a few seconds of awkward silence, then Stiles broke it.

"I told Axel about the kiss, and he thinks that I should figure out my feelings for him and you." Stiles in a calm voice as he tried to avoid Derek's gaze

"So... you're here to figure out how you feel about me?" Derek asked as he moved a little closer to Stiles.

"More like i'm here to figure out what we are." Stiles said trying to move away from Derek.

"Then what do you want us to be?" Derek asked getting close to Stiles.

"That's the thing, at first when I met you I was a little scared of you, but over the time we spent trying to figure put who the alpha and kanima were I liked that I was able to be with you. Even though it was awkward being around each other, deep down I started to think that I might've started to have feelings for you. Now I don't know how I feel about you, a part of me did like the kiss and how you confessed but I just-" Stiles rambled on about how he felt but he was cut off by Derek kissing him.

As Derek kissed Stiles, Stiles pushed Derek off of him.

"Can you seriously stop that?! I have a boyfriend." Stiles said in a annoyed voice.

"Well I guess you finally know who you really care about." Derek in a sad voice.

"What?" Stiles asked confused by what Derek meant.

"You really are about Axel." Derek said with a sad smile.

Realizing what Derek did, it helped him realized who he really cared about. Stiles was about to leave and call Axel, but before he left he gave Derek a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, sour wolf." Stiles said with a smile.

When Stiles kissed his cheek, he was sad that he chose Axel, but at the same time he was happy seeing Stiles smile again. When Stiles got into his Jeep he grabbed his phone and called Axel.

"Hello?" 

"Axel, it's me can we meet up tomorrow? it's important." 


	15. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking with Derek, it helped Stiles realized who he really loves

After calling Axel to meet up with him, he could feel his heart beating fast like it's about to burst out of his chest. Stiles drove home so he could get some rest for tomorrow, when Stiles left the pack showed up to Derek's, and when they got inside the boys were hit by the smell of sadness and noticed is was coming from Derek, and how they could pick up on Stiles's sent as well. when they made their to the couch they noticed that Derek was sitting on his couch resting his head on his hands.

"Derek is something wrong?" Scott asked as he was confused about what happened.

"Yeah everything is fine." Derek said in a quiet voice as he kept his head on his hands.

"Derek, was Stiles?" Erica asked in a shy voice as she's a little scared about what Derek will do if they make him mad with their questions.

"Yeah he was and we just talked." Derek said as he looked up to face the pack with red eyes showing that he had been crying.

"What did you guys talk about?" Scott asked as he put a hand on Derek's shoulder to comfort him.

"A few days ago I went to talk to Stiles about everything, I confessed to him and explained why I kicked him out, and when I did that he got all mad and confused about how he feels for me. Then I did something stupid to calm him down." Derek said as he looked away in shame.

"Which was?" Lydia asked getting more curious

"Ikissedhim". Derek said in a fast mumble.

"What?" Scott said even though they all have super hearing he didn't catch what Derek said.

"I kissed him." Derek said loud enough for the whole pack to hear

"WHAT?!" they all shouted in unison.

"I know what did was stupid." Derek said as he raised his hands in defense

"You think?!" Erica shouted at him.

"What were you thinking?!" Lydia joined Erica to yell at Derek.

"I wasn't okay?! I just did it because when he mentioned Axel's name I lost it okay?!" Derek shouted back at them.

Now that everyone was quiet, Derek continued.

"After I kissed him, he told me that he told Axel about the kiss, and how he was confuse about who he wanted to be with. He also said how he wanted to figure out what me and him are, I was hoping to be his boyfriend, because of how he said he liked the kiss, so being the stupid idiot I am. I kissed him again, but this time he pulled away, and said "I have a boyfriend". So he made his choice." Derek said in a sad voice.

The pack noticed how hurt Derek was when Stiles chose Axel, and now they were at a lost. They didn't know if they still want to convince Stiles to come back or leave him alone and let him be happy with Axel.

"I guess it's probably for the best, I mean Stiles never really did ask for this, and I do trust him with our secret. Plus if Stiles is happy, then i'm happy for him, and knowing that he's with a guy that's gonna treat him right. We all should be happy for him." Derek said with a sad smile.

The pack noticed that even though Derek was hurt, they can tell that he really was happy for Stiles because there was no lie in his heartbeat. Plus seeing that Derek was okay with Stiles's choice they decided that it was best to leave Stiles be and let him live his life without the supernatural.

"You're right, if Stiles is happy then we should be happy too, but we should at least talk to him one last time. Too show that even though he doesn't wants anything to do with us, we should tell him that we'll be there for him like he was for us." Lydia said with a gentle smile.

They all looked at each other and agreed with Lydia's idea. When morning came around Stiles woke up early and got ready to see Axel at school, when he got there he stepped out of his jeep and was greeted by the pack.

"Stiles before you say anything we just want to tell you something, we just want to say that we hope you and Axel are happy together, and I hope sometime in the future we could be friends again, all of us." Lydia said with a sweet and gentle smile.

"And we know you're really tried of hearing this, but we're sorry we were crappy friends to you, and how we took you for granted and it was wrong. If there's anything we can do to show how sorry we are we'll do it." Scott said in a sincere tone.

"I guess saying all that is a start, and thanks. Also don't worry I'll keep the secret." Stiles said as he smiled at them and they smiled back.

Walking to his locker Axel was there waiting, Stiles took a deep breath to help calm him down and made his way towards him.

"Hey Axel." Stiles greeted him with a shy smile.

"Hey Stiles." Axel greeted back with a small smile.

"So I did what you said, that I should think about how I feel about you and Derek, and I did. At first I was confuse and mad at him, but after talking to him, that's when I realized what my feelings are for him. For Derek it was more of a friendly feeling for him, and how I realize that with him there were moments where it was awkward and how there were times that we would argue. With you on the other hand, you make me laugh, smile, and feel safe. That's when I realized that it's you I want to be with." Stiles finished hoping that Axel would take him back.

Axel stared at Stiles for a few seconds before going up to him and kissing him, a little surprised by what Axel did, Stiles closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Axel and pulled him closer. Pulling apart Stiles opened his eyes and saw Axel smiling at him.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Axel said as he went back for another kiss.

"So I take it we're back together and we're okay?" Stiles asked with a smile.

"Yup." Axel chuckled as he went to kiss Stiles again.

As they kiss again, Stiles is happy and smiles at Axel who smiles back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter I hope you guys like it if you did let me know, and I want to say that even though this is my first story I wanted to say thanks for all the nice comments, advice, and kudos, and i'm glad you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> also I have some stories in the works so if you want to read some of my other stories subscribe to be notified about when they're posted and with that said I wish you all a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so let me know what you guys think and please no mean comments


End file.
